DC Plotbunny Collection
by KivatheDCWizard
Summary: Renamed from DC Earth 17. A series of plotbunnies inspired by various entries in the massive DC Comics's franchise from cartoons to games. Everything from action to character moments to slice of life, and of course lots of fluff.
1. Joker being Joker

**DC EARTH 17  
JUST JOKER BEING JOKER**

It was such a nice day for Buddy Standler, an amateur chef. It started when he received a very important letter. The letter in question put him in an extremely good mood, the reason for which he couldn't help but share with is wife. "Michelle, you never believe whom sent me a letter…" he said.

His wife eyed him curiously. "Well, spit it out then!" she said.

"Big Belly Burger. They want to invest in my sauce recipe. If it works out, all our financial troubles will be over." Buddy said happily.

Michelle now shared Buddy's incredible good mood. "Honey, that's amazing."

"I know…Oh dear, they want to meet tomorrow already? I need to rent a tux, I need to prepare…I don't have a speech or…" Buddy said, now becoming incredibly nervous.

"Nothing to worry dear, just relax, it will be fine. I'll be there at your side." Michelle assured Buddy, whom calmed down, and hugged her. They had been struggling but soon it would all be in the past.

The next day, Buddy and Michelle were waiting at the Big Belly Burger business complex in Gotham. The blonde secretary called upon them: "Mr. Kerr is ready to see you."

"This is it…wish me luck, sweetheart!" Buddy said, kissing his wife and following the woman inside.

There the big boss, Mr. Kerr was waiting for him. He stood up and gave a flamboyant greeting: "Buddy, baby! Good of you to come. You and I really have to talk about your barbecue sauce recipe. Best I ever tasted. We have to put it on our menu." He said as he walked over, shook the hand of Buddy and patted his back.

"I am so glad you wanted to see me, Mr. Kerr. You don't know how happy I am to hear it." Buddy said with a smile.

"Oh, I think I know. And that is what going to make the next few hours really pleasant. But before we get to business, just one more thing." Mr. Kerr said as he then moved towards a closet, and opened it up.

Out of it fell a corpse, and Buddy felt his breathing stop for a few seconds. He noticed the corpse had a huge disturbing smile on his face. "W-w-what? Who?"

"That was the real head of Big Belly Burger's Gotham chapter." Mr. Kerr said as he took out a handkerchief and wiped his face with it, the normal skin color coming off, revealing the skin to be a really pale white underneath. He also took out his contact lenses, revealing some red maniacal-looking eyes and also removed a wig, revealing poison green hair underneath. "Guess who?" he said in a more disturbingly yet joyful tone.

"You're…the Joker!" Buddy realized.

"Thank you, Captain Obvious!" he said as he raised his hands. "And I'm so glad you came here, now it is time for the real show!" He snapped his fingers.

A bunch of people were carried in by Joker's clown-mask wearing henchmen, Michelle among them. "Buddy…" she muttered, fear evident in her voice.

"Michelle…let her go!" Buddy said.

Joker now had a look of fake exasperation. "'Let her go!' Why do people tell me that every time I hold someone hostage. You would think it is illegal or something…And it would be rude to leave before we get to the finale."

"What do you want with me? I am just a simple chef…" Buddy asked, fearful for his life and Michelle's.

"You really want to know?" Joker asked. "I was bored."

"Huh?" Buddy's brain stopped working as he couldn't process the answer.

"I plan big and phenomenal heists, plans and bouts of destruction, but those take time and honestly, in between executing those plans I can get bored rather easy; So from time to time I take a random number generator, use it to pick a random citizen and decide to screw with him or her for funsies." Joker explained.

Buddy couldn't believe it, that his life was about to be turned upside down and even ended because a madman was bored. "Why would you do that?"

"Why wouldn't I do that?" Joker said, as if that answered the question.

"Because it's wrong!" Buddy said.

"Right…wrong…such vague concepts. That's no fun. So I do whatever the hell I want. Because in the end it doesn't matter. Most people don't get it, but hey, I am ahead of the crowd, a bit too far if you ask me. Believe me or not, I was like you once, ignorant and urgh…sane. But then I had one bad day. The details on it are vague, as I remember it different sometimes. But hey, I love the multiple choice path, I even trademarked the entire speech." Joker said.

"Did you take over this entire building to just make a statement?" Buddy asked.

"Nah, you were just a nice bonus. I wanted to incorporate this together with my next plan." Joker said as he grabbed a few hamburgers. He took a bite of one and handed one to another hostage. "Eat it!" he said as he threatened the person with a gun.

The person had no choice, it was eating the burger or be shot. He took a bite, but shortly afterwards he started to laugh…laugh violently, he couldn't stop…It was getting more disturbing as he couldn't stop laughing and sounded like he was choking under his own laughter and fell down, dead with a huge smile on his face.

"Ta-da! This is my newest scheme. You have Happy Meals, Really Happy Meals, and So-Happy-I-Could-Die-Laughing-Meals! The secret is in the sauce." Joker said. His own burger also had Joker Venom in the Sauce, but he himself was immune and could finish it without problems.

"Oh yes that's the stuff. Nothing but a good bur-" Joker waved his arms around in joy, but accidentally pulled the trigger of his gun, shooting one of his own henchmen. "Oh, sorry Carl. That happens sometimes…Carl? Oh dear…oh well, that is one less goon I have to pay."

"You killed my cousin!" another henchman said. Joker just glared at him. "You know, I never liked him!" the henchman quickly added.

"Where was I? Oh yes, the So-Happy-I-Could-Die-Laughing-Meals. You know, after all these months watching you, I am bored with you already. You're not as fun as I thought you would be so...I am going to kill your wife right now!" Joker said as he aimed his gun at Michelle.

"Please don't! Do anything what you want to me, torture me, use me as a Guinea Pig for whatever twisted experiment you have in mind, but I beg of you, don't hurt my wife." Buddy begged.

"Ok." Joker said as he just shot Michelle in the head, splattering her brains across the floor and drenching it in red.

"Michelle!" Buddy said as he rushed at his wife, cradling her corpse and crying. "I thought you…"

"You said: 'Do anything what you want to me.' I wanted to hurt you, so I shot her. That must really hurt…It did hurt, did it?" Joker noted.

Buddy didn't even listen as he was just sobbing, his entire world destroyed. He didn't even budge or notice it when the Batman came in, take out the Joker and all of his goons and had them arrested by the GCPD, to him there was nothing left.

Later, at Arkham Asylum, the Batman and Jim Gordon were getting an explanation from Jeremiah Arkham. The doctor started explaining: "Poor Mr. Standler…another life Joker may have ruined beyond repair…We can't even let him out of his cell for lunch. Every time he sees a condiment, he starts throwing or spraying it around. Calls himself 'Condiment King'…"

As the Joker was led down the hallway he had overheard it. "Oh, I created another supervillain, not as good as Harley turned out but still! That's two! One more and I get a free Sundae! Or rather, I'll treat myself to a Sundae and kill everyone in the ice cream parlor after I'm done. Mh…Joker Venom Icecream!"

"Keep dreaming, you loony! Because I designed a new cell especially for you. You are not getting out of it this time." One of Arkham's staff said.

"You say that every time, Bolton, but I guess I'll humor you for now. Say…isn't the stress of failing to keep me in slowly getting to you? Don't feel like…snapping?" Joker asked the guard.

"You are not going to get me with your mind-games!" Bolton said.

"You may say so now…But I am for sure that I am getting that sundae in the future…" The Joker said as he started to laugh maniacally as he was led down the hall. Everyone whom heard that conversation didn't touch ice cream for a few months.

-

When Beast Boy looked at the file of the minor supervillain he and his team had just defeated two hours ago, he sighed. A look of sadness and sympathy in his eyes. "If I knew that was what he went through, I'd have taken him more seriously." he said as he put the file away. Even the silly ones were not always what they appear.

ARTIST'S COMMENTS

Starting off these drabbles, the Joker being Joker. The guy finding a random person to screw with and violently ruin his life is so something he would do.

Earth 17 is mostly going to be based on Young Justice, my fav dc cartoon and one of my overall fav cartoons. But only as a base, there are going to be a lot of additions from other media to form my own unique dc universe.

Aside from spelling errors and grammar I didn't change much, only added an ending; In young Justice, Beast Boy's outsider team fought COndiment King off-screen. To refer to that, Beast Boy decided to look up a bit of info on the enemy they fought and felt sorry for thinking the condiment king was a silly nut.

10 25 50 100 Nested Threaded Flat Oldest First Newest First


	2. Injustice of Raven

THE INJUSTICE OF RAVEN

For a hero called Raven, life has hardly been normal. For one, she was a half-demon, she was part of a group of young superheroes called the Titans (formerly called Teen Titans), she has fought of a genetically enhanced assassin, a geomancer, a cybernetic psychic, a brotherhood consisting of a rubber woman, a brain and a talking gorilla and even her father, the literal manifestation of evil. She would be used to the unusual.

On the other hand, looking a parallel counterpart in her face is something new. Some things can still surprise her. But she didn't like the look of her counterpart. She had the same clothes, the dark blue cloak and hood and dress, the golden ruby encrusted amulets…only her skin was red and she showed off her four red demonic eyes all the time, unlike herself as she still had her grey skin and violet eyes. It had started when she, alongside several JLA members had been pulled in this alternate reality, this reality where Superman has turned into a tyrant after he lost his family due to a dirty trick by the Joker.

"So…you're supposed to be me." The alternate Raven said to her 'Prime Counterpart'. "I must say I am disappointed with you." She could sense the malice oozing from her.

Raven always thought herself as irredeemable due to her demonic heritage. But she had chosen to do good despite everything, and she, on insistence of her teammates and her lover, that she was apparently a good person. This other person is what she could have been if she had chosen her demon half. "I could say the same about you. Just selling your soul to daddy dearest? To join with this totalitarian regime?"

"A small price to pay for the power I've gained. There are monsters in this world, and I'm not talking about me. They are bugs, scum…whom wouldn't care how much blood on their hands, how much suffering they'd case to better themselves. We weed them out, and we no longer show them any mercy since they didn't care about showing it themselves." The alternate Raven said, poison dripping from her voice.

"It's no reason to be judge, jury and executioner. It's no reason to stoop to their level. You are not Trigon material, but you've become as bad as the villains you've fought." Raven told her prime counterpart.

"You are so naïve, Raven…" her counterpart, the 'Injustice Raven' said. "But you hadn't suffered like I have. Your Garfield is still alive, is he?" she said, with a cruel, serrated, sharp-toothed grin.

"What about him?" Raven Prime (we'll call her Raven for short) asked. She and her teammate, Changeling (formerly known as Beast Boy) have started dating. She herself wondered how such a nice guy as Garfield Logan would bother with her, a demoness…

"I can sense it, how a little spike in joy appears when I mention your name. You two are close right?" Injustice Raven asked. "He is a goofball and he can be immature, but he has a way to brighten your day, to not make you feel like a monster, but as an actual person, he makes you feel loved…My Garfield did so too." Her counterpart softened up, as something aside from the malice she sensed earlier started to radiate from her. It were something softer, but also sadder.

"What are you getting at?" Raven asked.

"Are you playing dumb or do you want to hear me say it?" Injustice Raven asked. "You think Superman was the only one whom lost someone that day? That Lois was the only casualty? The Joker decided to have a nuke connected to her heartbeat. If it stopped ticking, the nuke would go off. Millions of people gone…Among them were some good friends like Wally…But also my Garfield." She now radiated anger and sorrow.

Raven was speechless. Sure, she and Garfield only started dating shortly. But they knew each other for years. She loved him dearly. She had often wondered how her life would be without him…If she would one day lose him, it would have left a hole in her heart, an emptiness that could not be filled.

Her counterpart had noticed that she had blanked out as she continued: "You understand now, don't you? The Joker…that monster, less of a human then I am, took him from me. I didn't even get the chance for revenge, but I got a chance to make sure a world existed where monsters like him would get what they deserve, a world that is at peace, at order. Even if I had to borrow our father's power, I will make sure this world is purged."

Raven could bring up a little more understanding for her counterpart's situation, but it didn't help her counterpart was also insane. "He wouldn't have wanted it, for you to become this. Garfield…" Raven tried to tell, but she would be interrupted.

"GARFIELD IS GONE!" Injustice Raven screamed, her four red eyes shedding tears. "No more to feel the touch of his warm hand on mine, no more shall his soft lips against mine. I had wanted to move our relationship forward…But I was scared of myself and I let the relationship go slowly…and I regret that…I want him back. If it was your Garfield, what lengths would you go to, to have him back?"

Raven hung her head. "I do not know. But I know is that my Garfield would not approve of me if I had gone down the path you're walking right now."

"Your Garfield…" the Injustice Raven started, but she interrupted herself, as her sorrow and anger filled grimace turned into a more devilish one. "Is just like mine." She realized. "I'll just get rid of you, and take your place in your world. I'll have Garfield with me again."

"You stay away from him!" Raven lost her composure, her own eyes splitting in four red ones as she shot out tendrils of dark energy at her counterpart.

The Injustice Raven flew out of the way. "Guess you're just like me, Daddy's little girl. Maybe I can make you see my way is best, and I don't have to destroy you after all. On the other hand, I'm not planning to share Garfield."

"He is not yours! He was never yours! He is mine! Would you wish for another to suffer the hurt you have?" Raven created more shadowy tendrils, in the shape of a pair of black energy claws. Injustice Raven did the same, and the two's auras were locked in a power struggle. "Would you be able to live with yourself?"

"Bitch, please! I've done horrible things already. I got over that, I can get over this." Injustice Raven said.

"It would not be fair towards your own Garfield." Raven argued.

"Not fair? You know what's not fair!" Injustice Raven's anger started to push back Raven's aura. "I did anything to defy my destiny, being as good a person as I could, prove that I wanted to be more than the Gem. But the universe didn't care and took away the one I love most. I am no longer bowing to anyone's rule. I deserve this!" From behind her, more tendrils came, spiky ones ready to impale her counterpart. Rave put up a shield to deflect, but the power struggle still held strong. "You have gone soft, my counterpart. That's when you'll become vulnerable, and when tragedy strikes…You'll be broken. I'm saving you the suffering…"

"I have not gone soft. I have learned control!" Raven said as her eyes glowed. Her robes turned white and so did her aura, and tables were slowly turning. "You kept dabbling in the dark, but I was running away, I found a new source of power."

"Oh please, you think you're an angel now or something? You know what they say about angels? They can fall." Injustice Raven continued to fire tendrils after tendril, as our Raven cut them using their own powers. Both pushed more power in the struggling aura claws, but they gave in under the pressure and broke.

The two roared and shot towards each other. Hands flaring with their magic. Injustice Raven shot out hellfire from her hands, while Raven Prime let out a shield that dispersed it. Our Raven then collected energy in a sphere and shot it at her corrupted counterpart, whom created energy claws on her hand to disperse the attack. The two then wildly fired waves of white and black magic in crescent shots, which bounded off each other. It created a smokescreen, from which the Injustice Raven shot at her counterpart, tackling her down. She created claws on her hand and tried to impale Raven, but Raven headbutted her counterpart and kicked her in the stomach, with a powerful kicking move taught to her by Nightwing. Injustice Raven grabbed her leg with a dark energy tendril and slammed her into a rock.

Raven slumped to the ground, groaning in pain as her robes shifted back to black. Injustice Raven raised her hand and a black ooze started to rise from the ground, tar-like, like liquid darkness. She sent the ooze at the Prime Raven to engulf her and hurt her. Raven screamed out in pain as the black liquid formed around her and tightened. "Hardly a challenge. I was the stronger Raven after all. No worries, I'll take good care of your Garfield. I'm strong enough to protect him from everything."

Raven couldn't give up. Not like this. It was like the past she has been fighting is trying to catch up again. But she had come a long way ever since she got rid of her father's influence. And she wasn't going to take any steps backwards. And like hell is she'll let anyone like her demented counterpart lay a hand on her man. Her robes turned white again in a flash, which vaporized the good around her, and she was at full power again.

"You have some fight left. Fine then, I can beat you down some more!" Injustice Raven shot more black tendrils at her counterpart. However, this time the tendrils vaporized once they got too close. "What the…" she shot more hellfire, but Raven just waved her hand to disperse it. "Where does this power come from?" she wondered as she shot several dark spells at her counterpart, whom either easily dispersed them or blocked them.

"Your Trigon may only be banished. But my Trigon…I got rid of him. I fought him and I won! I proved strong enough on my own without his influence, because I drew my power from somewhere else." Raven said as the aura of a giant white Raven appeared.

"Bullshit! Bullshit!" the Injustice Raven, still defined by her insanity and anger as she summoned an aura that looked like a shadowy outline of Trigon, but an incomplete one. The Trigon aura rushed forward and struggled with the ethereal bird form the Prime Raven. There was some punching, clawing and biting for a moment until the white raven tackled down the Trigon image and clawed and pecked until it was torn into pieces.

"No…it can't be…" Injustice Raven said, sounding scared that her Trigonic power was so easily overcome.

"We are more different then I thought. I moved out of my father's shadow, I fought my dark side and I won, and I can do it again! You had a chance to do better, but you had squandered it. Now face the consequences!" Raven, with a power equal to what she had used against her native Trigon, shot out her white soul self, which rushed at the Injustice Raven!"

"No!" she screamed as she was engulfed into the light. When it died down, she lay there, her skin back grey and her red eyes gone. She still had an insane look on her eyes and frazzled hair still. She lay there on the ground. Weak and panting. Raven stood over her demented counterpart. "What are you going to do? You don't kill. You don't have the stomach."

"I don't need to." Raven said as she grabbed at the chakra stone on her counterpart's forehead. The Injustice Raven screamed in pain as it was torn from her forehead, she herself too weakened by the fight to do anything about it. Raven had pulled the gem loose, engulfed it in a white sphere, and then crushed it to dust in her hands. "Right now, you cannot access your demon powers anymore. And knowing you, you probably relied on those and didn't bother to learn non-demonic magic."

"You and your weak-hearted league won't win, our Regime is hardened, they don't hold back. They'll come for you. They'll help me recover my power, and then I'll come for you, and your Garfield. I won't stop until I…" the Injustice Raven ranted until she was kicked in the face and knocked unconscious by the Prime Raven.

"Don't be such a drama queen." Raven droned. She sighed, as that part of the struggle was over. Shortly after she would learn the Prime Superman has defeated his counterpart and imprisoned him. The Regime would be disbanded and this universe would be at peace.

As she returned home with her fellow heroes to her native universe, she was greeted by the person she wanted to say most. "Rae? You okay? You were gone all of a sudden and…" Raven didn't reply but just caught his lips with her own and engaged in a really passionate make out session. Normally she didn't openly display her affection in public, preferring to keep it behind closed doors. But this time she didn't care. Once they broke off, the only thing Changeling could mutter was: "Dude…"

"Garfield…I have been taking things slowly between us because despite everything, I was still afraid of myself. But in that other universe…I've seen a few terrible things, and I was worried…that I wouldn't…" she started to cry.

"Whoa, take is easy, momma. Just tell me what has been going on…" Changeling said to his girlfriend. Raven had explained what was going on with the regime in the other universe. And about her own twisted counterpart. "So, you beat her, right?" Garfield asked, after she was done explaining.

"Yes. But she is what got me so scared. She was ready to take you away from me. She is I what I could become…She reminds me of the reason I am so scared to move forward too quickly…because you may get hurt. I wonder if you would still want a half-demoness as a girlfriend, certainly if I could become as monstrous as the other me."

"But that's just it, you didn't. You're the better of the two Ravens. And I'm a lucky man to have such a wonderful woman by my side." Changeling assured her. "You are not her, you fought and overcome your obstacles, she didn't; She gave up."

"But if I were one day to lose you, I wonder if I may go over the edge like her." Raven wondered.

"Please don't think of the things that didn't happen and look at the things that do happen. Sure, we're superheroes, we live dangerous lives, it can end at any moment. But you are not her, I'm sure that you would not tarnish my memory like that. I trust you Raven." Changeling said.

"You trust me more then I trust myself. I'm not sure whether you are that nice or just foolish." Raven noted.

"But I'm your fool, right?" Garfield asked with a grin.

"Yes, you are…I'm just so glad to have you, Gar." Raven said.

"I think we earned some rest. Let's just go out. Some nice diner or a movie. Just the two of us?" Garfield asked.

"Yes, that would be nice." Raven said. She still had fears, for herself, or what she could become. But at least there is someone whom always managed to ease her fears. She only got into this relationship with Garfield shortly, but she had a good feeling about it. "Who am I to doubt his faith in me?" she wondered to herself.


	3. Titans Together Pilot

TITANS TOGETHER: PILOT

Blüdhaven, the neighbor of Gotham city, and like Gotham itself, it was infested with crime. But Blüdhaven was arguably worse. That didn't prevent people from celebrating Valentine. There were still couples acting lovey dovey and going out and enjoying this special day, trying not to think of their bleak existence and just enjoying the company of their soulmates. However, it wouldn't be the normal crime that would cast a shadow over the city today.

In a dark back alley, a portal opened, spreading a scent of burning and brimstone as a tall person stepped from it. He had a black sleeveless shirt with a hood and long black fingerless gloves. He had black pants and black boots. There were blue glowing rune like markings over his bare upper arms, which like the rest of his skin was a corpse-like grey. He had long fingers with sharp black nails and a skull like face. He carried a scythe and he had two black angelic wings on his back. "Let the harvest begin…" he muttered in a soft, growling and creepy voice.

He stepped out of the alley and into the street. To say his appearance drew attention was an understatement. A couple passed him by and asked: "Dude, you do realize it's Valentine, not Halloween?"

The odd figure turned his head…they moved a few steps back due to his intimidating looks. "Wherever he will go, there is no way to know…whether the stranger is friend or foe…" he growled. With one swipe of his scythe, which was so fast the couple wouldn't he able to register it, the two fell down. There was no physical damage to their bodies, but their bodies were limp. "Two souls harvested. Many more to go." he growled.

That last act have sent the people into a panic as the creature spread his black wings and flew up, ready to swoop in at its next prey. However, before it could do that, another portal opened up mid-air and something black and bird-shaped shot out and knocked the being out of the air. It landed on the streets, but it got up, no scratch on him. "You…" he growled.

"It ends now, Harvest. No more souls will be harvested today. This world is under my protection." The voice came from inside the black bird of energy, as the energy faded and revealed someone inside. A teenage girl with grey skin, purple eyes and hair and a red gemstone in her forehead. She wore a dark blue bodysuit and boots, as well as a long flowing blue cloak. A talisman served as the clip of her cloak, golden with a red core, and she had several more on a belt.

"For what, Gem? So your father will rule instead? Or because you're deluded into thinking you can walk away from your destiny?" Harvest asked, brandishing his scythe.

"It does not matter what you think. I'll banish you back to the Nether-realm." Raven said as her hands glowed with a black energy, as she prepared to fight. "Azerath, Metrion, Zinthos!"

She launched the spell at Harvest, who put up the blade of his scythe in front of him to block the incoming spell. "You cannot beat me. You are powerful, but you are a mere hatchling, while I have thousands of years of experience."

"We'll see about it." Raven noted. She was not sure if she could beat the powerful demon on her own, but she had a plan in mind. A good warrior always plans its battles carefully. And right now, the pieces were to come into place.

In another point in the city…while Gotham had the Batman, someone else has stood up against the crime in Blüdhaven. And that person was patrolling the rooftops. It was Robin, the former sidekick of the Batman. He wore an outfit in red, black and green with yellow accents, with a black domino mask and hood, a belt with pouches for various gadgets, and had a bo-staff, his favorite weapon in his hand.

"Friend Robin, why are these people doing lip contact if they don't assimilate any languages from it?" his compatriot asked. His compatriot was a girl of his age, but she seemed a bit…different. She was tall, of near Amazonian length. She had orange skin, red hair and green eyes. Where the white of her eyes were supposed to be, was instead a lighter shade of green, and instead of eyebrows two red tufts. She wore an armor of purple and silver. That and she floated of the ground.

"Well…er…" Robin's compatriot was not from Earth, from another world. An alien. And he found that he very often had to explain little things to her. "To us, touching with the lips, or kissing, is a great sign of affection. When people touch lips, it means real great affection, among the lines of courting, or potential mates."

"Oh…was that when you were…what's the word…flustered when we first met and I assimilated your language?" the girl said. "Is that why you had trouble speaking to me. Did I embarrass you?"

"Maybe a little…But I can't be mad at you, you didn't know." Robin noted.

"I am glad there is no qualms between us, friend Robin. Now, I see the people are more affectionate with each other then usual. They are handing out the reproductive parts of plants, Terran confections and messages on cards to each other." She noted.

"Starfire, this is Valentine's day. It's a holiday that celebrates love." Robin further.

"My people would love this kind of holiday. Our society, while of warriors, holds positive emotions in real high regard. But…the need for our patrol would indicate that there are still those who may wish to disrupt the festivities for their own selfish benefits?" Starfire asked.

"Unfortunately, yes. Crime is far more common on our world then it is in yours. And you just landed yourself in one of the cities with the higher crime rates…If you don't feel up to continue…I didn't want to drag you into this crusade…" Robin noted.

"Nonsense, friend Robin. You saved me after I crashed on Terra, honor demands I repay by helping you in your 'crusade' against evil men." Starfire said. She was really bright in everything she did, and Robin found it hard to not like the alien girl because of it. However, Starfire's head jerked. "Friend Robin, I sense something odd."

"I sense it too…It's like hearing a cry for help, without the actual sound…It's weird." Robin added.

"Someone is in trouble. We must come to its aid at once. Let's go forth, friend Robin, to battle!" she said as she grabbed his wrist and dragged him along as she quickly sped off towards the source of the disturbance.

At another part of the city, at the edge, near the mountainside, two other unusual people were going forth. One of them was a green skinned teenage boy, with also green eyes and darker green hair. He wore a black outfit with a red X symbol and grey sneakers. He had pointy ears and fangs. "So, what are we looking for here?" he asked the other one.

The other one was older, probably about to reach his twenties. A notable trait was that he was largely cybernetic. Most of his body was covered in silver and white cybernetics with blue circuitry. His visible organic parts were his face, showing him as an African-American young man. His left eye and upper left part of his head were cybernetic too. "My dad, back when he worked in Gotham, was approached by the Batman himself to arrange some tech for a second Batcave near Blüdhaven. Batman never used it though since he is already busy with Gotham. But we can use it as a place to stay for the moment."

"You dad worked with the Bat? That's so awesome. What else did he do?" the green boy asked.

"Nothing much. He was transferred to Metropolis afterwards and paid handsomely to keep things quiet. But I hacked my dad's computers to see. It will have the comfort we need until we can save up for our trip to Middletown." The cyborg kid said.

"But where is the entrance? All I see are rocks and mountain and more rocks." The green kid asked.

"Beast Boy, discover the wonders of hidden entrances. Now which one of these was it?" the cyborg noted as he searched the rock wall. He saw a tree root sticking out from the ground nearby. "Ah yes! This one!" Cyborg said as he pulled it and the rock wall in front of them opened. They saw a large corridor up ahead. "Let's see what it's like inside." All of a sudden, before they could go in, the two picked something up. "Did you feel funny?"

"Yeah, like there is someone in trouble and you hear nothing, but you just know it…" Beast Boy said. "We need to go."

"Beast Boy…we do this every time, and every time we get exposed, people see what we are and they start to take distance from us…and it's Blüdhaven, it's not like we are able to handle all the crime here."

"I don't care what people think of me. I won't stand by and let something bad happen. I've learned to live with how I look, and I no longer care. Heroes don't do it for recognition anyway. So don't try to stop me, and so help me or chill out in your little Cyber-cave!" Beast Boy said as something amazing happened: he turned into a green cheetah and sped off.

Cyborg groaned as he face palmed. "How do I always get dragged into this…wait for me, Grass Stain!" Cyborg said as he went after his little buddy.

At another part in the city, a pair of kids prepared to board the subway. They had taken place in their seats, the subway hadn't started to take off yet. One of them was a teenage Asian-American girl with a black bodysuit and long black flowing hair. She carried a big, long thick suitcase with her, like a stretched out violin case, and a backpack. Another was a Latino boy with a black Mohawk and a grey hoodie and a backpack as well.

They were the only two there. They looked around nervously at the relatively empty subway car. The silence and emptiness made them both uncomfortable. The boy broke the ice. "So…you're travelling as well?"

"Yes." The girl replied.

"Figured…I travel as well…where are you going?" He asked.

"Don't know yet. Somewhere…" she replied calmly.

"Me too…I don't know where to go. There is just…life just got turned upside down by something unexpected and everything becomes twisted and…you feel you need to be anywhere else." The boy said.

"I know what that's like." She replied. She almost smiled. What are the odds she'd run into someone who was in the same mindset. "I'm Tatsu. Yamashiro Tatsu."

"Jaime. Jaime Reyes." Jaime said as he reached out his hand. She nervously but politely shook it.

"Nice meeting you, Jaime." She said. It was then that she felt something in the back of her head. Jaime's head jerked up, like he was experiencing the same thing.

"Gotta go!" they both said as they ran out of the subway car before the doors quickly closed. Tatsu, as she ran, ripped off her bodysuit, revealing a different set of clothes under them, a yellow and red outfit. She opened her weird violin case and quickly grabbed samurai like shoulder pads and armor and put it onto her. Last thing she grabbed from the case, was a katana sword, and it had some sort of eerie green glow around it.

Meanwhile, with Jaime, he removed his hoodie, revealing his bare back, from which a blue scarab-like thing, which appeared grafted from his spine, started to form, and it started to spread over his body, covering him in a black spandex-like substance, and plates of blueish metal armor, most notably around the arms, legs and chest, red visors over his eyes, and a few beetle-like antlers sticking from his shoulders.

The two looked at each other, quickly realizing they saw one another transform on impulse. They eyed each other but then felt that alarming sensation in their head again. "Eh." They both said, shrugging their shoulders as they rushed at the source of the disturbance.

Raven continued her fight with Harvest. Raven's hand glowed black again as she lifted up some nearby rubble and tossed it at Harvest. Harvest sliced it all up with his scythe before it could hit him, as he waved his scythe, and let out an energy wave, which Raven blocked with a shield of black energy, but while it shielded her, she was knocked back due to the sheer force. She then gathered the black energy of her shield and formed it into a sphere and launched it at Harvest, as it exploded on impact with him.

Harvest only laughed as he stepped out of the smoke unharmed. "You haven't learned anything yet? I am too powerful for you to handle."

"I know...You're too powerful to handle alone. That's why this whole time, I've been spreading my power between distracting you…and calling reinforcements." Raven said.

Harvest raised an eyebrow. "What?" it was then that a green energy bolt hit him in the face, making him stagger back.

He then saw the other teens join up with Raven. They were confused at this sight. "So…is this some sort of convention?" Beast Boy asked.

"I know it has to do with the goth girl and the creepy grim reaper dude over there." Cyborg pointed out.

"Is that Robin? Batman's sidekick? Oh my gosh, I'm a fan of your work!" Jaime said, reaching out hand towards Robin.

"Introductions later…girl, can you tell us what is going on?" Robin asked Raven.

"My name is Raven, that guy over there is Harvest, a demon that steals souls. I came here to stop him, and I called you telepathically for help." Raven said. "I'll explain more in detail later, right now, we need to save this city."

Harvest laughed. "This is all you managed to bring in terms of reinforcements? More kids. This will be a fine harvest of young souls. Are you prepared to suffer a fate worse then death?"

"You evil spawn of the dark realms! We are proud warriors and we will not stand down while you bring suffering to the people of Terra. Pride of Tameran demands you are punished." Starfire noted.

"What she said. Let's cut the crap, I got some frustrations to work out and this guy came at the right time." Tatsu noted as she pointed her sword at him.

"You are willing to fight beside this girl which you've only met? True, I'm a demon. But do you know what she is? What reason do you have to trust her?" Harvest asked.

"Because it's the right thing to do. All we see is a big bully like you pushing a pretty girl around with no shame, and you should learn some manners." Beast Boy noted.

"Pretty girl?" Raven asked as she touched her cheek with her hand.

"And we got enough going on in Blüdhaven, I don't want a soul-stealing demonic maniac to add to it." Robin said.

"And I'll…help take you down…" Jaime muttered. They stared at him for his not-so decent speech. "I am not doing this for very long yet."

"Harvest, today will be your last day on the face of this world!" Raven said.

"You're welcome to try…Your souls will be oh so…delicious…" Harvest said.

"Let's get him!" Robin said as they prepared for combat.

Seven young heroes were going on against the demonic being that is called Harvest. The being had raised his scythe and swiped at the teens, who quickly, or in Jaime's case clumsily dodged the swipe and barely had avoided their souls stolen. Starfire flew up and launched several green bolts from her hands at Harvest, who raised his scythe up to block them.

But while she did this he was hit in the stomach by Robin, whom used his bo staff. And then once more across the face. Harvest growled. "A mortal weapon that can hurt me? What is it made off?"

"Nth metal. Disrupts magic and hurts magical beings. A gift from a friend, whom in return got it from a Thanagarian friend." Robin said as he tried striking Harvest again, whom blocked with his scythe. Starfire rushed in again as she tried to punch him, but Harvest shot fire from his eyes, knocking her out of the sky, while kicking Robin of off him.

Jaime morphed the hands on his suit into a set of blasters and fired at Harvest…and missed every shot. Harvest raised an eyebrow. "You're a rotten shot. But I'm not!" Harvest shot fire from his eyes, knocking Jaime back.

Tatsu then came in and swiped with her sword, Harvest parrying with his scythe. Eventually Tatsu found an opening and stabbed Harvest…Only for the villain to laugh. "Your Soultaker won't work on me, because I have no soul to take!" he then backhanded her and sent her flying back.

Cyborg then came in, and morphed his hands into cannons as well, sending out a sonic blast that hit Harvest in the face, making him stagger.

"Wow, you're a good aim." Jaime said.

"You're clearly starting out. Let me give you a tip rookie. You have to stop shaking so much. Think of something calm, think of something flying at the foe…a bird, or a plane…and don't close one eye, it's better to aim with both eyes." Cyborg said.

"Oh, let me try!" Jaime said as he brought out his arm cannons again and this time fired again…it was not in the face, but he grazed the shoulder of Harvest. "It worked."

"You see, kid, practice makes perfect." Cyborg said.

"Can you two bond later, there is a demonic Reaper guy on the loose!" Beast Boy said as he turned into a green rhino and charged at Harvest, holding out his scythe in front and entering a power struggle with the titanic beast. Eventually he turned his scythe sideways and knocked the rhino on his side. He raised his scythe but, he was grabbed from behind when his arms were enveloped into dark energy.

"I'm repaying a favor." Raven noted. She raised her arm and fired a dark energy blast at Harvest, right in between his wing joints; Harvest screamed in pain.

"You little wench!" He said as he broke free and sent out an energy wave from his scythe, which was blocked by Raven's magic, but this time she didn't flinch. "What? Last time that knocked you back!"

"This time I'm not managing fighting and using a mental beacon at the same time. I can focus my magic much better now. Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!" she shouted as she shot more dark energy from her hands.

Harvest flew up to dodge, spreading his wings and firing black dart-like feathers at the heroes below. They either used their speed to dodge (Beast Boy and Starfire), blocked with their weapons (Tatsu, and Robin) or with shields (Raven, Cyborg and Jaime).

"All right, we are now a fledgling team right now…and we probably don't know much about each other's styles, but we need to work in sync to defeat him. Okay…you, magic girl…" Robin noted.

"Raven." Raven introduced herself.

"Okay, Raven. You know more about him, what can we do to defeat him?" Robin asked.

"I need to cast him back to the Nether-realm, but I need to open a portal with magic, and I need to be concentrating. So he needs to be distracted and I need to be protected." Raven noted.

"We can do that. Those who can fly, go up there and distract him, the rest of us need to cover her. Now…team…go!" Robin noted.

Harvest saw the teens coming up towards and flew up. He then showered the Titans with fire from his eyes and razor sharp black feathers. The titans dodged the attacks as Starfire flew up and started to pelt Harvest with starbolts, who dodged a few of them, but one of them hit him in the shoulder and then started to take the rest of the starbolts.

"Okay…I can do this…" Jaime said as two beetle wings spawned from his back. He flew up…only to fly of course. "No, to the left…My left! Okay, that's your left too…No, other way!"

"New friend…don't show fear while flying. My species control our flight with sheer joy. Think of something that brings you joy and it helps you calm down." Starfire adviced as she dodged Harvest's swipes.

"Ok, think of something happy…" Jaime said as he brought up memories of his family…he starts to gain control of his flight, then morphed his hand into some sort of gatling guns and started firing at Harvest.

Harvest then became pelted with both starbolts and gatling as he was fired upon so rapidly that he had no time to retaliate. Cyborg, from the ground took aim at the distracted Harvest and fired at his wing, and fell to the ground. Then Robin and Katana came in and swiped with their bo staff and katana, Harvest parrying with his scythe. He swipes at them, they ducked under it. Robin fired a Birdarang at his face which exploded and covered his face in ice. Harvest growled as he grabbed at his frozen face.

Katana then came in and started slashing maniacally at his body. A normal person would be left in a bloody pulp, but for a powerful demon like harvest it only meant he was covered with some nasty cuts. "You're enjoying that a bit too much, don't you?" Robin asked.

"I have some frustrations to work out, and it better be against something like a demon." Katana growled.

Harvest broke the ice around his face and roared in anger. However, Beast Boy came in as a gorilla and pounded Harvest in the face several times. He turned in a bee to dodge the swipe of his scythe, but then turned into a cobra and spat venom in the face of the demon, who screamed in pain as his eyes burned due to the venom. "I will not…be beat…by a bunch of worthless human premature freaks!" Harvest roared and let out an energy shockwave that knocked all the Titans down to the ground.

"And I won't let the Gem finish her spell!" Harvest rushed at Raven.

However, he was then stopped when a slimy set of green tentacles grabbed onto him and pulled him back. Beast Boy had transformed into an octupus. Harvest pulled Beast Boy off, ready to slice him with his scythe, but it was then shot out of his hands by one of Cyborg's sonic blasts. The scythe landed twenty feet away.

Tatsu and Robin rushed at the scythe, and smashed it with thier Nth metal bo staff and katana, the magic-disrupting compositions shattering it, and blue lights flying out, the souls flying out, finally free from their imprisonment.

"No! My souls, my harvested souls." Harvest growled.

"You better worry about yourself!" Raven said as she came close to finishing her spell. "Daemon Exsilium Imperium Aliquid!"

In between Harvest's wings, in the back, where Raven had struck him earlier during the fight, a run appeared, and behind him a portal opened. The portal reacted to the rune, dragging Harvest into it slowly like a huge fish hook was connected to the rune. Harvest dug his claw-like nails into the ground, refusing to go. "No…I'm not going back into the pit."

"You won't have a choice!" Raven said as he pelted black energy at Harvest. Cyborg fired sonic blasts, lasers and missiles, Jaime's suit sporting multiple cannon weapons to pelt Harvest with as well, Starfire letting out the biggest starbolt she could muster. Harvest struggled under the strains of attacks as he was being pulled back.

Robin, Beast Boy and Tatsu then moved in, Robin firing a bladed Birdarang in one of Harvest's hands, while Beast Boy, in the shape of a piranha, bit the other hand. Tatsu brandished her sword and cut of his wings. With his wounded hands unable to grab on and without his wings to fly off, and the strain of the other Titans' projectiles, he was pushed into the portal.

"You may have defeated me today, but others of my kind will follow, stronger then me. Believe me, you Earthlings, that girl you just helped, will be the end of you all!" Harvest said before he vanished into the portal and the portal closed. The cut off wings of Harvest fell apart in a bunch of burning feathers as the remnants of the scythe vaporized into black smoke.

The seven teens let out a relieved 'oof' as they panted due to the straing of battle. "Now…that was something." Cyborg said. "Not every day we get to kick butt of a fallen angel type supervillain."

"Now you mention it, that realization finally has completely set in…I think I'm going to faint…" Jaime said as he staggered, Tatsu behind him to catch him.

Raven composed herself. "I want to thank you, for answering my call. I hadn't expected someone to pay attention to it."

"It's only natural if you hear, or feel a cry for help that you help out. That's what we do." Robin noted. "You seem quite surprised by it. Are things differently where you come from?"

"The demon whom we just help banish refer to you as 'Gem' and said you would be the end of us. What did he mean?" Starfire asked curiously.

Raven sighed. "My powers…where I come from, everyone knows magic. But my magic is different from anyone else's. Those who are different are often feared, and they believed my magic to be an omen of bad luck. I left my home to prove that I am not. But maybe I'm just deluding myself." She noted. "Your help was much appreciated. I hope I can call you for help in case of future demon attacks. Until then…"

"Whoah, whoah! Time out, magic girl. You just call us in to kick Reaperboy's butt and then you call it quits? No! Don't you see? All of us, we made a pretty kick-ass team out there." Beast Boy noted.

"He is right. None of us could have dealt with that demon on their own. But together we managed to overcome him. We were fledging first but managed to work well together…maybe it does not have to be a one time thing." Robin said.

"Yes, new friend. Strong and just warriors should stick together." Starfire said, patting Raven's back.

"Friend? You call me a friend…while you barely know me." Raven noted.

"Then we should get started to know each other. I'm Beast Boy, changeling supreme." Beast Boy said.

"Cyborg. Just Cyborg."

"Robin"

"I am Koriand'r of Tameran. But you can call me Starfire, that is what my name translates to in Terran."

"You can call me Katana." Tatsu said, having chosen her hero name on the spot. It was a no-brainer, but she didn't give a damn.

Jaime opened his mouth. "I…don't have a heroic codename as of yet."

"How about Blue Beetle? You kind of look like an insectoid robot or something." Beast Boy noted.

"That sounds awesome. Blue Beetle it is." Jaime said with a smile. "I can't believe I survived that last one, that was the first time I actually used my prowess like that."

"You're not bad for a rookie, you're a natural." Cyborg assured him, giving a big brother type of smile to Blue Beetle. "And what's your name, magic girl?"

"I am Raven. Just Raven." She introduced herself. "I don't know if it's young foolish naivety that is why you care to trust me, knowing I may be an omen of bad luck…but it's a breath of fresh air from Azerath."

"Bad luck, good luck…all nonsense. We care to make our own luck." Katana said.

"It will be glorious to work together; I'll have more friends that are girls that we can have the party of slumbering with, or the bonding ritual called 'shopping'." Starfire said. Raven turned pale.

"So…where do we get settled?" Blue Beetle asked.

"There is an unused Batcave at the edge of the town. Some rearranging needs to be done. But I hope we will be able to call it a home. I can also help provide civilian identities and a place at Blüdhaven Academy for all of you. It may be great to provide cover and help you learn some of the Earth ways for some." Robin noted.

"You can use the cave. But I think I'll stay with the foster family that took care of me when I was looking for…my place in the world. I got quite attached to them. But I still would like to hang out with you guys." Katana said.

"We can sort that out, after we are done being stared at…" Beast Boy noted as several civilians have come out and watched the aftermath of the fight with Harvest. Some were curious, others were amazed, and others didn't seem to know what to think at the sight.

"I'm not very good in crowds…" Raven muttered softly.

"You…saved us…" a man said.

"Er…I guess?" Cyborg said, nervously rubbing the back of his head with his hand.

The people started to relax more and started to cheer upon our heroes. They got closer and wanted to do things like touch them, shake hands, or ask questions, our heroes looking a bit baffled.

"Are you natural green?"  
"Was that magic you used, or is it a metahuman thing?"  
"Do you have a laser in your arsenal?"  
"Why aren't you with Batman?"  
"Where can I buy a cloak like that?"  
"What are you calling yourselves?"

"That guy has a good question, what are we to call ourselves?" Blue Beetle asked.

"Lemme think…Young Justice? The Super-Friends?" Cyborg asked.

"We are warriors that deliver battles of titanic proportions…on my world we'd be called Ta'een, which has no tranlation but would correspond to the Titans of your Terran myths." Starfire explained.

"Ta'een…Titans…Teen Titans!" Beast Boy said.

"Got a nice ring, especially with the alliteration thing." Katana noted.

"All-in favor for Teen Titans?" Robin asked. Everyone agreed. "That's what we'll call ourselves then, Teen Titans!" Soon the entire crowd started to chant the new name of the team. Today, they were recognized, as the heroes who saved Blüdhaven on Valentine's day.

And it hadn't gone unnoticed, certainly not by the common people, but also not by the mayor. He has been watching the aftermath on the television. "Interesting…Maybe I can use these 'Titans' to my advantage." He sat down behind his desk and phoned his secretary. "Alia, I want the activities of the Titans closely monitored. I suspect they may prove useful for the future."

"It will be done, Mayor Holcomb." She answered.

The mayor broke the connection and watched out of the window towards Blüdhaven. "I wonder what the future will bring, but one thing will not change: I owe this city, and no one, not even the Titans can take that away from me."

NOTES

-Next plotbunny is the pilot of an abandoned fanfic project involving the Teen Titans. Never followed up, but it will do fine in this collection.

-This pilot blended a bit of Teen titans, the Young Justice (mostly the tv show incarnation, with the inclusion of blue beetle) and the younger version of the Outsiders from Batman: The Brave and the Bold (hence the inclusion of the younger Katana)

-Harvest is reimagined as a demonic being instead of a mutant monster from the future. It seemed a good way to improve an otherwise bad character from the new 52.


End file.
